Rage valley
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: "Tu sais, si je te laisse en vie pour le moment, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que tu seras mon billet pour accéder au rang de capitaine corsaire… Quant à la seconde, c'est parce que je voudrais encore profiter de toi…" ; Warning : Yaoi & Rape ! Teach/Ace, Marco/Ace


**IMPORTANT ! À lire avant de commencer cet OS :**

Je tiens à avertir une nouvelle fois les lecteurs : YAOI & RAPE !

Même si je suis contre le viol, j'ai écrit ce texte parce que j'avais juste envie d'exploiter mon idée de base.

Et pour finir, je tiens à préciser que je prends toutes mes responsabilités face aux fangirls amoureuses d'Ace qui vont me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps. Car oui, il s'agit bien d'un Teach/Ace en premier plan.

Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques lignes !

_Disclaimer :_ E. Oda pour ces chers personnages.

_Notes : _Le titre vient d'une chanson de Knife Party.

* * *

De la poussière s'envola quand son torse s'écrasa sur le sol du champ de bataille.

Il avait perdu. Il était si _faible._

L'autre se releva, plus facilement que prévu. Il riait.

Fort et fier, il riait comme il n'avait jamais rit. Comme le gros porc qu'il était.

- Allons, c'est déjà fini ? Tu es pathétique, Ace, pathétique !

Le concerné serra les dents. Ses muscles tétanisés peinaient à bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au sang qui se mélangeait à la saleté autour de lui. Ses blessures avaient l'air plutôt graves.

Teach s'approcha de lui.

Une fois à sa portée, il cracha à côté du jeune pirate, et le bouscula d'un coup de pied.

Ace se sentait lamentable. En plus de la douleur physique, son moral prenait un grand coup aussi. Son ancien compagnon, cet assassin, le rabaissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il aurait voulu disparaître, ne pas laisser à Barbe Noire la satisfaction de sa propre puissance. Mais il était bloqué dans l'enfer que la réalité était devenue. Enfermé dans une prison de honte et de désespoir.

- Enf… lure…

Teach recommença à le frapper.

Le commandant gémit, en crachant un peu de sang. Son corps mou se laissait faire, puisqu'il ne pouvait _rien _faire.

L'infâme capitaine finit par s'agenouiller devant sa proie, après s'être assouvi de la souffrance de celle-ci. Il replaça quelques mèches de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille d'Ace, avant de lui susurrer : « Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. ».

Et il se remit à rire.

L'adolescent ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant, mais rien n'y faisait.

Teach posa ses mains sur le dos de la victime, marquée du tatouage de Barbe Blanche. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les yeux fins de la tête de mort, marquant son territoire.

L'autre tremblait, en dessous. Non pas que cela lui fasse vraiment mal, mais il supportait mal le fait que l'on griffe l'emblème qui faisait sa fierté. Il aurait tant voulu se relever, et frapper son vis-à-vis. Même jusqu'à la mort. La haine le rongeait.

L'imposant homme aux ténèbres se positionna derrière lui.

- Tu sais, si je te laisse en vie pour le moment, c'est pour deux raisons. La première, c'est que tu seras mon billet pour accéder au rang de capitaine corsaire…

La paume d'Ace glissa sur le sol. Il allait le livrer à la Marine. Il le laissait vivre pour qu'il meure plus atrocement, et qu'il lui serve à obtenir les faveurs de la Marine.

Tout son être n'était que rage.

- Quant à la seconde, c'est parce que je voudrais encore profiter de toi…

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent. Effrayé, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Profiter de lui ?

Le semi géant de baissa sur lui, et se mit à caresser frénétiquement son bermuda noir.

Tout s'effaça. Il entendait juste son cœur battre à moitié, et apercevait à peine le paysage flouté par les larmes qui montaient instinctivement à ses yeux.

Il avait envie d'hurler, mais ce fût quelques notes rauques qui finirent par sortirent de sa bouche.

On défit sa ceinture rapidement. Puis, on ôta son short.

_Et lui, il riait._

Ace écouta avec horreur le bruit significatif d'autres vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sol.

Il ne sût pas si c'était un élan de force ou d'angoisse, mais son bras s'élança devant lui, tentant de s'agripper à quelque chose qui pourrait le tirer, le sortir de cette situation.

Mais ses faibles espoirs s'envolèrent quand Barbe noire attrapa son bassin et le tira en arrière.

- Arrêtes de bouger !

Une main appuya entre ses épaules, le plaquant encore plus contre le sol, et de gros doigts se glissèrent sous son caleçon, puis le retirèrent aisément.

C'était la fin.

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, laissant les premières perles d'eau salée s'écouler sur ses joues.

Teach donna quelques claques violentes aux fesses tachetées du jeune. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se délectait de la peau rougie et des geignements de celui-ci.

Il rapprocha son membre énorme de lui, et le pénétra violemment.

Les yeux d'Ace se rouvrirent d'un coup, et ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Sa respiration avait cessé d'exister, comme soudainement bloquée. Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que de la bave, accompagnée du peu de sang qui était resté sur sa langue.

Les hurlements qui auraient du accompagner la douleur restèrent coincés à l'intérieur de lui. À la place de ça, il _toussait_. Il s'étouffait.

Sans plus attendre, la future recrue des corsaires commença à bouger en lui.

Le corps inactif du commandant se faisait remuer d'avant en arrière. Son front raclait la terre, se frottant aux cailloux. Mais il n'avait pas mal _là_.

Son postérieur était détruit. Le sexe surhumain qui se mouvait en lui était entrain de le ravager, tout bonnement.

- Je vois que tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça, lança Teach en agrippant le bas ventre endormi de l'autre. Pourtant, tu avais l'air d'apprécier quand tu étais de putain de Marco !

_Marco ?_

Le cœur d'Ace s'affola. Les sensations qu'il avait perdues enflammèrent son esprit. Comme _il_ lui manquait…

Il ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Cette pensée l'affligea d'autant plus.

Il ne croyait pas aux comptes de fées, il savait bien que ce duel avait mit sa vie en jeu. Et il avait _perdu._

Il aurait du dire à Marco qu'il l'aimait plus souvent. Qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'aurait toujours aimé. Il aurait du lui dire à chaque instant.

Le capitaine arrêta de bouger.

Le jeune, surpris, tourna lentement sa tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il ne distinguait pas grande chose à travers les larmes, mais arrivait quand même à distinguer la grande silhouette se repositionner derrière lui.

Ses fesses le brûlaient. La chose gigantesque à l'intérieur, malgré son arrêt provisoire, lui faisait encore mal. Mais ce moment hors du temps lui laissa un peu de répit. Difficilement, il reprit une petite bouffée d'air.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sombrer dans l'inconscience ? S'évanouir ?

Soudain, un grand coup, plus fort que les autres, le fit partir en avant.

Teach reprit le membre de son « jouet » en main, et s'activa à le caresser, sans succès. Ace ne ressentait absolument aucune excitation, ce qui était normal en fin de compte.

Frustré de ce peu d'effet qu'il lui faisait, le puissant homme accéléra ses mouvements. Tout en prenant son pied, il voulait faire mal à l'adolescent, qui le décevait en partie.

Il le frappa. Il battait son dos, ce dos qu'il détestait tant.

L'autre avait finit par abandonner. Il succombait à la douleur. Il se laissait faire, subissant la torture qu'on lui infligeait en attendant la fin. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps. De toute manière, il serait mieux avec la Marine qu'avec ce traître.

Ledit traître empoigna finalement les hanches du commandant, cherchant à donner des heurts plus puissants et plus profonds en poussant des grognements d'animal.

Finalement, il se retira.

Ace ferma alors ses yeux mouillés, comme un enfant qui s'endort. Il entendait le bruit qu'émettait Teach en se masturbant. C'était répugnant.

Quand il éjacula entre ses omoplates, l'adolescent se mit à pleurer de plus belle, reniflant la morve qui s'écoulait de son nez. C'était de loin la pire chose qu'il lui avait infligée.

Il avait souillé sa fierté, et celle de son équipage.

_C'est en rigolant que le capitaine appela le Gouvernement._

(…)

- Tu as peur, Ace ?

L'interpellé releva le visage en direction de son ami.

- Ouais, commença-t-il en souriant. Mais avec toi, ça va.

Marco posa une main sur son épaule. Le feu bleu qu'il aimait tant avait déjà prit possession son cou musclé.

- On va leur reprendre ce qu'ils nous ont volé.

Le plus jeune regarda de haut en bas leurs ennemis. De véritables monstres.

- Ils ont l'air fort…

- Oh, oui. Ils le sont vraiment.

Il déglutit. L'autre l'observait, amusé.

- Jamais nous ne ploierons devant la force, affirma le blond.

À ces mots, il prit le visage juvénile de l'adolescent dans sa main. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son nouveau compagnon.

Ace se laissa faire, les yeux ouverts et le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cet homme l'embrassait. Ça arrivait, de temps en temps. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était bien meilleur.

Le phénix rompit le baiser et recula un peu.

- Pour te donner du courage, _gamin_.

Ledit gamin acquiesça d'un mouvement vif de la tête. Désormais, plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

_Et tous deux s'élancèrent sur le champ de bataille._

* * *

**Votre avis m'intéresse ! Laissez une review si possible !**


End file.
